Finding Gilbird
by HetalianTheAlmighty
Summary: Gilbid's lost and Prussia wants to get him back. With the assistance of a certain recluntant Canadian of course. And the only possible way to get gilbird back is to break and enter englands house! Duh! PruCan one shot.


This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice. It's a one shot on PruCan.

I don't own Hetalia or any of it's awesomeness. I only own this plot.

Enjoy~

* * *

Canada always knew he was one to never turn down a request.

When his brother asks for something ridiculous again, or Papa want's him to come along to pick up the man's next lover, poor Canada knew that 'no' wasn't really a choice for him.

Especially when you know the next time they'll see you may not be for another millennium.

So when the infamous Gilbert Beilschmidt, otherwise known as the former kingdom of Prussia, burst into the poor countries house demanding his help, he knew that 'No' wasn't an option.

And when he was explained to that the 'request' was risking their lives by trespassing on his dad's property, better known as England, just to hunt down his lost pet, he still couldn't say no.

As much as he wished he could.

So desperately wish he could.

He really didn't want to go.

But alas, Matthew Williams was a pushover. So doing as pushovers do, he agreed.

And that's how he found himself standing in front of England's house, clad in a white and red ninja outfit (courtesy of Japan) with a white haired albino 'kesese'ing next to him in equally ridiculous ninja cloths.

"Um, Prussia. D-do you really think th-that this is a good idea?" the northern country asked nervously.

"Of course it's not a good idea!" the taller man replied, his red eyes flashing with excitement. "That's why it's gonna be totally awesome!"

And so with his reassurance, the two began to shuffle around the edges of the Brit's large garden. All the while Prussia doing his laugh and Canada just hoping they really don't get caught.

Eventually they reached the entrance of the house, so far no signs of being detected.

The Prussian pulled out a map and sprawled it out onto the floor.

"Ok, so this is the layout of that British old fart's house. The jerk's probably holding my chick captive on the basement level, cause that's where the idiot does all his creepy ass black magic whatever."

"Um, Gilbert?"

The albino glanced at his partner in crime. "hm?"

The Canadian took that as a sign to continue "_Why_ do you have the blueprints of England's house? Or better yet, _how_ did you get them?"

"Kesesese that's easy! France comes here all the time, drew up a map for me!"

"Why does papa come her- you know what? Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Nah, probably not." he agreed "Now come on, the coast is clear. Let's go."

And so the two continued their trek into the grumpy old magician's house.

Even though Canada'd rather run away from it.

* * *

"This place is a mess" and indeed it was.

Inside the mansion of sorts was dark and somewhat stuffy. On the walls hung old pictures and every so often his sight came across something lying carelessly on the ground.

England mustn't have many guest, Canada concluded. He made a mental note to tell his brother about that later.

"Well, whatever." the albino next to him sighed. "Like some dirty mess will keep me away from my chick! Lets move birdie."

he tugged the sleeve of his unwilling partner's outfit and the two moved on through out the house. Soon, they learned despite the mess, England seemed to have a fantastic security system.

And an old one too. The traps laid out for them included (but not limited to) arrows coming out of walls, red lasers, enchanted moving knights that try to chop of your head, and of course, the classic being chased by a giant rolling ball of led.

Both were just surprised that the man who set the traps himself didn't come to check on all the noise they were making.

But neither wanted to jinx themselves, so they didn't share their opinions.

* * *

As they searched through the mansion the duo looked high and low for Prussia's lost pet. Mostly low considering the former nation was set on thinking Britain had captured his bird and was keeping it in his 'evil lair' aka, the basement.

The problem was though, there was none.

Of course, Prussia had a solution.

"Alright birdie!" Prussia called out, using that odd nickname he had made for the Canadian. "Look for anything in this room that says 'secret passage'. I call the book shelf. You get the fireplace."

"you don't honestly expect to find a secret passage here, do you?" he sighed in response, reluctantly poking at the seemingly normal fireplace. "there's no way we'll find anything..." he turned to see if the other was listening and placed his hand on particularly loose brick to turn towards the other.

A small click resonated through the room as the brick sunk into the wall. In a flash, the book shelf that was being inspected slid out of the way, revealing a narrow and dark passage.

Prussia sent him a smug look. "See. Secret passage. Now let's move, I have a chick to save!"

The two entered the dark room, lit by a single hanging bulb at the top of the ceiling.

"What the-" In the room sat various odd bottles and boxes with odder contents and other strange and ancient items scattered around the odd room.

Gilbert whistled in amazement. "just wait until your brother hears about this. He'd love it!"

"So would papa." Mathew replied nodding. Seriously though? How had he not heard of this place before today?

They then heard a rattling of the door they had entered moments ago, followed by footsteps echoing down the stone steps that lead to the basement.

"Hide!" Prussia whispered quickly before running off. Complying, he quickly moved behind a large wooden cabinet, praying that was enough to not be seen.

As the Brit entered the room, he realized that he was, in fact, invisible to the wizard of sorts.

Knowing that he was in no danger of being found, he looked around the room for signs of the other's hiding spot.

Canada stared in horror as he spotted where exactly the albino was hiding. There he was, dangling above Britain's concoction of who knows what. But before he could yell at the idiot to come down from such a dangerous spot, England had reentered the room.

"This potion will destroy that Francy pants for sure!" He yelled out with a laugh. "Yes! That frog will never know what hit him! See how he likes having super messy hair! Then he'll have no choice but to cut it shorter then my own! Muhahahahaha!" He quickly threw some sort of plant into the green bubbling murk and it instantly disintegrating, fueling the Canadian's worry for his companion.

He watched as the British man continued to scurry around the dark room and the Prussian slowly lose his grip on the light he was hanging from.

Lower and lower the buff German (Prussian!) individual slid, with each second sending both himself and the worried Canada on the sidelines into a bit more panic.

Finally, as a last ditch effort, he removed the glove from one hand with his free one, and threw it down wards.

His glove dropped into the liquid with a suspenseful 'plop'. For a second all was quiet. Then, he got the reaction he was looking for.

'Boom!' the stuff exploded, giving Gilbert enough time to climb back up the lights wiring to safety. The united kingdom was not as relived, muttering as he looked at yet another failed attempt to get back at France.

Breathing a sigh of relief as the Brit left the room to clean himself of the mess, Prussia hopped down and meet with a still hyperventilating Canada.

"Run!" and run they did.

* * *

Finally, as the two found themselves far away from the dark basement, the Canadian finally had enough.

"A-are you crazy?" Mathew demanded. "Are you absolutely insane! Do you realize you could have seriously been hurt?!"

"Calm down Birdie. We didn't get caught, right?"

"Getting caught's nor reason to risk your life! I was worried!"

"Well, don't worry! The awesome me will never get hurt by something stupid like that stunt."

Canada was fed up with the other's childish attitude towards the situation.

"How can you lose your pet anyways?! That bird's been with you for _over a thousand years_ from what I've heard! So please _Mr. Almighty_! Explain how you can still be so unbelievably irresponsible!"

"Well I don't see your Kuma-whatever around here either! How do _you_ explain _that_?!"

And true enough, when he switched his glare from Gilbert to glance around the room, his polar bear was no where in sight.

"Oh no!" He then yelled, looking around the room again, this time more frantically. "Were's Kuma?"

"Why do you care so much anyways?" Taunted the Prussian. He flinched back though when he was meet with a teary eyed Canadian.

"You don't get it! I go weeks, sometimes years, without anyone noticing me! Even though he forgets my name, Kuma's the closest thing I have to a friend. He's been here for me when no one else was!"

"I..." for once, Prussia was at a loss of words, "I never knew... Mattie! I never realized you were this alone! Have you ever told your brother about this? Or France? Or hell, even England?"

The other shook his head, tears still in his eyes.

"Why didn't you go to anyone..." Acting on whim, the taller of the two pulled the still crying country into his chest, muscled arms wrapping around the other. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid." he confessed. "Every one I know's so strong. I felt like if I told them, they'd think I was a wimp and they wouldn't want anything to do with me." and more tears fell from his eyes. "I was afraid I'd be alone for sure."

Finally understanding, Prussia undid his hug, hold Mathew by the shoulders and looking him straight in the eye. "Listen. You aren't weak, Birdie. You may not feel it, but I do. You aren't some weakling. You're strong. And you're, um, pretty awesome too."

Startled by the confession, Canada finally stopped his crying. He knew Prussia didn't hand out the title 'awesome' to just anybody.

With a warm smile, he moved back into the albino's hug. "Thank you." he murmured, blushing.

"N-no problem! Kesesese! Now, let's find us some lost pets."

* * *

So their search continued. They searched room after room until finally Canada found something.

"I found them." he breathed, and his companion looked over excitedly.

"Really?! Let me see..." He froze, instantly quieting down as he moved to stand next to the other.

Before them sat Kumajiro and Gilbird, the smaller bird nestled in the polar bear's warm fur.

The two looked at the heart warming scene before them, sinking onto the floor in relief, still hand in hand. Their rough breath slowed until the Canadian could hear the other's heart beat through their hands, and could feel his breathing on his neck.

Everything seemed perfect.

But there was still one thing Canada didn't understand. "Hey Prussia? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, birdie? What is it?"

"Why choose me to come with you? Why not the my brother America, or your friends Spain and papa. Or how about your own brother?"

Prussia blinked, as if he wasn't expecting a question like that.

"Well, um" his face lit up with a light blush shading his cheeks. He turned away from his companion, taking a moment before answering. "America's kinda loud, so he's out. Same with Spain and France. As for West, he's to much of a stick in the mud to join in. That and, um, I guess this seemed like a kinda good way to spend some time with you, seeing as we live kinda far away from each other, ya know? So I guess I just thought this would be the best way to spend some time with you and... yeah."

Canada felt his face light up too, going to a red shade that matched the others. "Well," he started, "You dragged me out to England's house to break and enter, caused us to have to hide and be almost caught several times, have life flash before my eyes, and all the while acted like it wasn't such a big deal."

The others head sunk lower with each word. "But..." the Canadian continued. "When I was panicking, you comforted me and when I was in trouble, you came to my rescue. And so I guess I enjoyed our little adventure."

The personification of the former empire of Prussia looked at the other, his eyes sparkling. "You really mean that?"

Mathew nodded. "Yeah."

And the two began to lean closer in to each other, attracted by the body heat that they each hold. Their heads came closer and closer and closer and then-

"What the bloody hell are you wankers doing in my house?!"

* * *

After a long lecture from the Brit, the duo finally left the large mansion, each holding on to their own respective pets who were still a bit drowsy.

Prussia decided to walk Canada home, and the other graciously let him. They walked in silence until finally they arrived at his home.

The two stared at each other, giving a silent good bye and the Canadian turned to enter his home. But just as he was stepping in, a leather hand grabbed his arm and spun him around.

And in a flash, there they were, lip to lip. His eyes widened when he found his gaze was matched to familiar red eyes.

It took Canada a moment to process what was happening. He was suddenly spun around and something soft landed on his lips, pressing against them in a passionate, yet somewhat caring way. Soon, he found he was kissing the albino back.

He felt the fireworks going off in the background, and what felt like angels singing around them.

Eventually the kiss ended though, and Gilbert pulled away. He was wearing his prized smirk. "See you later then, birdie! Kesesese!"

And as he ran off, tripped, got up, brushed himself off, and then continued to kesese into the sunset.

Canada stumbled back into his own home.

Closing the door behind him, he sunk to the ground, back against the door. his two hand were furiously gripping the place of his wildly beating heart.

"That" he decided, his face as red as the maple leaf on his flag and his heart beating faster then ever before, "was awesome."

For once, Canada was glad he didn't say no.


End file.
